


Bonding with Marnie and Older Brother Woes

by youaskedfurret



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaskedfurret/pseuds/youaskedfurret
Summary: So I'm on my period and I had a really weird thought about how Marnie would deal with it since she only has Piers and this is the result.I think if Piers had a GF she'd be like an older sister figure and Marnie would ask her about that kind of thing. (//∇//) I am bad at titles.Edit: every single time someone reads this and doesn't interact in the slightest I die a little inside. I just want y'all to know that.((This may be weird to other people but I personally don't think periods are something to be embarrassed or ashamed about. They are something that happen to anyone who have certain organs regardless of gender identity and we should be ok talking about it.))
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 31
Kudos: 161





	Bonding with Marnie and Older Brother Woes

Knock knock knock. A few soft knocks stirred me from my snoozing. It took me a few seconds to process everything; mornings had never been my favorite, it took me far too long to wake up. 

As my brain slowly came to and my eyes opened I fully expected to hear Marnie's soft voice call out her brother's name, but was surprised to hear a hesitant call of my own. 

"..._____," She called again.

This woke me up. I looked over to Piers who was still sound asleep. I decided not to wake him up as it must've been something important if Marnie needed my help rather than her brother's. I felt my anxiety spike as I carefully extraxted myself from under one of my boyfriends long arms, desperate not to wake him. 

Deeming my mission a success I walked over to the bedroom door and quietly opened it. On the other side a distressed looking Marnie clutched the front of her night gown, relief shown in her eyes when she saw that it was I who opened the door and not her brother. 

"Hey hon what's up?" I whispered, concerned.

Marnie's eyes darted behind me anxiously as she fiddled with her fingers. "Is Piers awake?"

I turned my head to see him with his eyes still closed, "No, why?"

"Um...can I talk to you... privately?" The distressed look on her face twisted, and she looked almost embarrassed.

I felt my heartbeat speed up as my anxiety increased. I couldn't imagine what she could possibly need to talk to me about that she was too scared to talk to her older brother about. They were so close. These thoughts raced through my mind as the young girl held my hand and led me to her room. She pushed open the door and pointed at her bed with a embarrassed look on her face. 

Ah. Instantly I was filled with alleviation. I let out an audible sigh of relief. "You started your period?"

She looked somewhat relieved at my understanding, however there were still small tears at the corners of her eyes and a pink pecha-berry-like hue still coated her cheeks as she shyly nodded. 

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about sweetie. It's perfectly natural. I go through it too. Is this your first period?"

Placing a hand on her shoulder I hoped my words would bring her some comfort. Fortunately my words seemed to placate her as the tension in her shoulders visibly relaxed. 

"Um... Yeah. I didn't know what to do. I just didn't feel comfortable talkin' to Piers about it."

"That's perfectly alright, how about I help you throw this stuff in the laundry and then we can go to the store to get some stuff for you?" 

Her eyes brightened at the prospect of my helping her and she nodded in agreement. 

\------

Piers initially wasn't sure how to feel about the situation unfolding in his apartment. On one hand he was glad that Marnie felt comfortable enough with his girlfriend to ask her for help, but on the other hand it hurt his pride as an older brother and caretaker that his precious younger sister felt she couldn't come to him with a problem. Even if it was something he had no experience with outside of observing the effects it had on some of the women he dated. 

His Obstagoon looked at him with a judgemental frown, as if to say 'Like you would have handled that with any grace.'

"... Don't look at me like that." Piers huffed as he watched his sister and girlfriend walk out of the apartment complex with their Pokemon through a window.

\------

It had been more than a little difficult sneaking out of Spikemuth without any of Team Yell noticing. I couldn't imagine how embarrassing it would have been if they had found out why the two of us had been leaving. Luckily Marnie seemed to know a few back ways out of the town that weren't being "patrolled" during the early hours of the morning. Hammerlocke city was picked due to its size and location near Spikemuth. 

"Ok so there's tampons and pads, and different kinds of each one. I prefer pads, but most people seem to prefer tampons for mobility reasons." 

My explanation didn't seem to help her much, she continued to look at the large selection of products with a furrowed brow. 

"Um... You can try both and see what you like?" 

"... Alright."

I nodded and put both of the products she had tepidly chosen in the cart. "Now for something more fun. We've already got painkillers and a hot water bottle at home so we don't need to worry about that, but how about we go pick out some chocolate and other snacks?"

Marnie looked up at me with sparkling eyes. "I get sweets just for this? Piers hardly ever lets me have them in the house. Says I'm still growin' and it's bad for me."

"Well Piers doesn't get a say. Girls get as many 'sweets' as they want when they have their period," I giggled, jokingly mocking the way she said "sweets" in my best fake Galarian accent.

Marnie let out a small laugh, "You're terrible at that."

"I know, your brother makes fun of me for it all the time."

"You should give 'im a good beatin'"

"Maybe I will 'give 'im a good beatin'" I replied, teasingly mocking her accent again. 

"Stop it!" Marnie said, a bit louder than normal, hitting me on the arm as we walked through the store. The small smile on her face betrayed her true feelings however.

\-----

"We're back!" I called, hoping Piers was awake by now and had found the note I had left for him. I knew if I didn't leave something he would have sent out manhunt for us.

I instinctively smiled when Piers' tall frame appeared from around the kitchen doorframe. I melted into his embrace and leaned up to meet his lips when he gave me a welcome back kiss.

"Hey. Need some help with that?" He asked and reached for one of the few bags I carried. 

Before I could open my mouth to reply Marnie snatched one of the bags from my hands and ran into the back of the apartment where her room was and shouted, "No thanks!"

Piers looked after her with a dejected expression, a pout beginning to form on his lips. He sighed and took the other bags from my hand and began putting the snacks his sister and I had purchased away. 

I expected him to make some sort of comment about the unhealthy choices we had made but he said nothing. I felt guilt begin to creep up inside me as Piers leaned his head on his arm over the kitchen counter. He didn't move even as I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his back, leaning over his form. 

"She's not holding back from you to hurt you, you know. She's just embarrassed. I would tell you why but I can't." 

Piers let out another sigh that moved my head up with his body, turning his head to the side to rest on his cheek he replied, "I know. I overheard the two of you before you went to the shop." 

My eyes widened at the information. Marnie would _not_ be pleased if she knew. Or maybe she would be relieved? I wasn't sure, I took a few moments to mull over the information in my head before replying. "You were awake? I'm not sure how Marnie would feel about that to be honest. But it was really nice spending time with her. I felt like we grew a bit closer which makes me happy because I know it's important to you that we both get along."

Piers stood up and turned around to wrap his arms around me. "I suppose that makes me feel a bit better. I was feelin' like a bit o' a tosser since Marnie didn't trust me with something."

Another pang of guilt struck me. "You shouldn't feel like that. It's got nothing to do with you." I felt myself frowning.

\-----

Had I been more observant I would've noticed my precious furret's ears twitching before bounding over to the kitchen doorframe where Marnie was hiding, no doubt listening in to our conversation.

She put a finger to her lips and gave the pink furred creature a head scratch before walking back to her room to think about how to approach her brother. She felt somehow relieved that he already knew, but it didn't help the anxiety twisting in her gut when she thought about telling him about something so.... personal. Maybe she could have _____ help her with it, Marnie didn't like the idea of her brother being so upset. 

When Marnie arrived at her room and saw her brother had already replaced the sheets, something she had somehow overlooked in her initially flustered state, she smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be as difficult to do as she thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to end this and I haven't proofread it so lmk if there's any errors. I love Piers so much. 🥰❤️
> 
> I know furret isn't in the Galar Dex, sue me. It's my favorite (if my username didn't give that away) and I have a shiny one named Poppy featured here.( ॣ˘▽˘ ॣ) 
> 
> Reader is based of of my pokesona who is based of of me. Kudos and favorites are nice, but comments mean the world. More art of mine can be found at my Instagram @nanabowanaart and my cosplay account @nanabowanacos
> 
> Edit: I forgot to add that I'm American so the Reader is Unovan. I tried adding a bit British slang and I used the game to do their voices. If you're from the UK please lmk how I did.


End file.
